


Holidays in Hell

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Holidays in Hell

Purge End (New Year's Day)

Alternate "New Horrorleans" Mardi Gras hosted by Alastor

Spring offerings to ancestors/Gnostic demons/royalty

Bonfires/fire games in summer

Lucifer's birthday June 6th

Harvest Moon Festival - often celebrated with food, mooncakes, wine, dancing, harvesting crops, lighting lanterns

Halloween/Samhain/All Soul's Day

Day of the Dead/Sinner's Day (celebrates sinners' arrival to Hell) Rosie is a famous model/performer for Day of the Dead

Krampus Day/Christmas - refers to the legend of Krampus who would punish misbehaving children


End file.
